Dead Frontier Wiki
eagle March 23, 2010 A new hack was released today from de@ths0ft get it at http://www.megaupload.com/?d=4QKIOB7Q March 19, 2010 AdminPwn just released a Progress Report for March and the following months on his blog, along with some work-in-progress pics of the 3D zombie models. Check it out here: March Progress Report March 14, 2010 Dead Frontier: Outbreak 2, the continuation of the promotional game Dead Frontier: Outbreak, has been released on Newgrounds and Kongregate! This comes only three weeks after AdminPwn revealed that he had intentions to release it. February 25, 2010 The first version of the Dead Frontier 3D Demo has been released, which (as noted on the Development Blog) mainly features exploring the city for now, but is still an interesting example of about how the Inner City will look. Note that the 3D version is only available for Gold Members so far. Reference Thread: 3D Demo for Gold Members February 21, 2010 AdminPwn has revealed in a Dead Frontier Discussion thread that part two of the promotional game, "Dead Frontier: Outbreak", would be released "in a few days". Nothing more has been revealed about the upcoming promotional game, so keep your eyes peeled for it on gaming websites such as Newgrounds and Kongregate. Here is the post made by AdminPwn. February 4, 2010 AdminPwn released a development blog to keep the gaming community updated on the progress of the 3D development work. He is currently working on security and server communications programming as that is the "boring work," and will be doing the visual work later down the road. The announcement thread can be found in the Announcements Section of the forums. The actual blog can be found at: http://deadfrontierdev.blogspot.com/ January 31, 2010 The Player Run Events forum has been removed, due to players misusing it for scamming and thus violated the rules heavily. Some are stating that it will hopefully teach players a lesson about reading and checking the rules, while others think it is unnessessary. January 30, 2010 The contest to provide messages for the new "Help Bot" to send to every new player has been finished, every winner has received a message that their suggestion will be used and the rewards of 500 credits per picked suggestion should arrive soon. ; The Contest Winners : * SC_LA * Tlim * Hero43698 The literal message, which was added to the contest post once finished: :; - AdminPwn January 26, 2010 AdminPwn just finished his work on a system which will automatically send new players PMs with a bit of information about gameplay now and then. Since experienced players or even just newbies probably know best what information would be valuable at a certain point in game, he started a contest to get the best ~ 100 word long PMs which should be sent to every new player in the future. The reward is 500 credits for every PM which will be used in the end, so check the competition thread about this for more details and start writing up your own suggestions. Reference Thread: Newbie Help Competition January 25, 2010 Several minor updates to the code were done today, primarily to make the game a bit more newbie friendly and balance the death timer, which was reduced from a maximum of 10 minutes to 3 minutes. The 2 minutes of waiting time for dying in PvP Combat still applies though. Aside from that... * Every new character now receives a "Beta Tomcat" (Beretta Tomcat) and 150 rounds of .32 caliber Ammunition. * Farmers receive an additional 80 5.5 mm bullets for their (Ruger) Mini-14. * Soldiers receive 300 instead of 150 .32 bullets, primarily for their Skorpion. * Police Officers receive a Mancini M1 (Benelli M1) as a primary gun, as well as 25 shotgun shells in 20 Gauge. * Level 1 - 5 characters now get a full heal after each Death, while Level 6 - 9 get 50% of their health back. Level 10+ Characters still receive only a 10% heal after dying. * The referring system was updated, now you get 5,000 instead of 1,000 dollar in pure cash whenever you refer a friend to Dead Frontier with the provided link, who then has to reach at least level 10. An archive of old news items can be found at the News Archives. Category:Browse